伯爵の恋
by Toyama-chan
Summary: A 15 years old Mai Taniyama was engaged to a certain problematic grandson of her grandfather's friend. But both young souls had their own reason to free themselves from the future arranged marriage. Ehhh? Then what would happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Ahh, my new story. Hope you'll like it. I wrote it along with my dear friend Azu-chan. Hellouw…Azu-chan, are you there? Finally…I uploaded it in my account! Let's finish it together, and since I wrote some of the chapters in class, so would you please let me borrow your note and take a slight peek on your homework? He he he…**

**Disclaimer: Not the owner of Ghost Hunt…**

**伯爵の恋**

**The Earl's Love**

**Chapter 1**

The official residence of Agawa, Tokyo; early spring 1899.

The sliding door of one particular room opened and closed again smoothly. A black figure slipped inside and soon merged with the darkness. The movement was so agile and quiet, as if that person had known that room very well. That mysterious person tiptoed stealthily to a certain wardrobe and tried to open it when suddenly...

"Finally, you got caught this time..." a voice had startled the now stiffened figure. "You cann't go anywhere; if you try to run away I'll shout for the guards ..."

"Oh ..."

Suddenly the light of a lantern illuminated the room. A girl with wrinkled clothes and a mud streaked face stood at the front of the wardrobe with her mouth hung open. One of her hands held the worn veil tightly while the other still clutched the handle of the wardrobe.

"Taniyama-sama, how could you go out dressed like that, alone without bodyguards, and...and..." a woman who was still holding the lampshade stood up and walked approached her menacingly. "…and close your mouth shut. It's not appropriate for a noble girl to stand with her mouth gaping like a fish."

"H...how do you know?"

"My eyes and ears are sharp, young lady. What did you do outside at night?" The woman shook her head angrily, then opened the wardrobe and took a clean kimono. She helped the young girl in front of her to strip the dirty and ragged clothes that she wore.

"I wanted to take a stroll, watched the sakura at night." The girl, Mai Taniyama, let the woman stripped her. She was still too shock to change her own clothes. The woman before her, who has took care of her since she was a crying toddler could be scary sometimes. "...I heard from the maids yesterday. They said sakura at night were no less beautiful than they were in the day light. So I wanted to see them for myself."

"I see...so you sneak out without permission, dressed like a carpenter who had just returned from work, and wandered alone without a single guard. Oh how so impressive of you, Taniyama-sama…" the woman scolded her as she threw the unacceptable clothes aside. Mai snatched her own clean kimono from the woman's hand and quickly wore it by herself.

"Ah, Taka...you're too exaggerating. You know that grandpa would not allow me to go." Mai pouted as she knelt and cupped the water from the basin to wash her face carefully.

"Sure, Taniyama-sama. And what do you think you should do if something happened to you out there? Well, you certainly will say that you would be alright, but please think about the fate of your servants. If the master finds out, surely he would fire and expel them. So what could you do?" The woman, Yuuko Takahashi but known as Taka, now combed her young lady's hair carefully.

"Ah...I...that did not occur to me." Mai bowed her head regretfully. "Sorry..."

Silence surrounded them. Taka was busy to comb the long brownish hair raptly, one hundred times each night just like her mother had taught her. Mai looked at her hands on her lap with sadness.

"So, how was the sakura?" Taka's voice startled the girl.

"Er...ah...the-they're really beautiful," Mai stammered, "…you should see it yourself before they fall."

"There's still a week's time before they fall. So, where do you get that handyman's clothing? "

Mai grinned. "I told the servant to buy it, to be given to the carpenter who repairs the west wing's house. Of course I kept it for myself. He he he..."

Taka sighed desperately. "Mai, now you're already grown. It's about time you stop those ridiculous habits. Moreover, Agawa-dono wishes to match you with someone from..."

"What!" Mai shouted, snapped her head to face her mother-like servant. Her chocolate rounded eyes widened in shock. "I'll be betrothed? I don't want to; I'm still too young for that!"

"Mai, please don't yell... Actually I was looking for you tonight to talk about it. And what is it with you're still too young? You're 15 already, a decent age to think about marriage. Beside, it's not that you'll be married right away." Taka explained calmly.

"Gra-grandpa is so…so cruel!" Mai stuttered almost hysterical. "Does grandpa hate me that much that he can't wait to get rid of me from this house?"

"Hush, Mai! Don't speak like that. Moreover, Agawa-dono is very-very concern about you. Among all of his granddaughters, it seems that you're the one he cares the most." Taka arranged Mai's hair into a ponytail and tied it with a ribbon.

"That's not love. That's a pity, because I don't have parent. I'm all alone in this world…"

"Mai..." Taka sighed sadly. "It's not like that. Trust me, Agawa-dono don't feel like that at all. When the news of your birth came, Agawa-dono was very-very happy. After your mother passed away, Agawa-dono insisted to take you home. He even came in person to the Taniyama residence to request that. If that was sorry, he could just let you raised by the Taniyama family and sent a lot of beautiful clothes and money each year, don't you think so?"

Mai rubbed her nose slowly. "Taka, why do you think grandpa didn't let me stay in the Taniyama residence? Even if they have to, I'm sure that they would still take care of me."

The older woman folded the carpenter's clothes that scattered on the floor, and kept it to be discarded the next morning. "Maybe, that's because your mother was Agawa-dono's only daughter and he adored Lady Midori very much. He brought her with him on every trip, regardless that was for business or vacation, ever since lady Midori was still a baby. Doesn't that the same? Agawa-dono insisted to take you with him every time he went abroad."

Mai was staring at the wall gloomily. "Taka, grandpa would pair me up with whom?"

Taka leaned over and whispered. "Actually, this is not an official match. From what I heard, Agawa-dono is helping his friend in a…well, some problem related to his grandson. "

"So I'm not really engaged?" Mai looked at her with glowing eyes.

"Well not really." Taka took the futon from the closet and set it on the floor. "Do you know the Shibuya family? As I recall, you were once took by Agawa-dono to their residence. Well, Shibuya-dono is very upset about his grandson who recently has a close relationship with a geisha. If they continue the relationship even further, it would cause a scandal. Well, Agawa-dono met with Shibuya-dono last week at the parliament building. They've become friends since they were very young, and Shibuya-dono asked your grandfather for some advice. So, Agawa-dono suggested that maybe they should engaged their grandchildren to each other."

"Eeehhh...so what's wrong if his grandson is in love with a geisha? She's human too." said Mai as she lay on the futon, pulling the blanket up to her chest.

"Oh Mai, I know this is already the modern age, not like that ancient time. But the successor of a noble family should not marry a geisha. Moreover, according to what I've heard, this geisha is the kind who likes to ensnare the noblemen and gentlemen of the rich and noble family for her own advantage. Reportedly, she wanted to be a mistress to raise her social status."

"Shibuya... Shibuya... Shibuya..." Mai chanted the name, her brows furrowed. "Hmm, I kind of remember the name. You said I ever went there with grandpa? Is Shibuya residence situated on the hillside, and there's a lake nearby? The entrance is lined with the white sakura trees? "

Taka looked at her doubtfully. "I think so. Agawa-dono said that when he was young, he frequently visited the residence of Shibuya and boated in the lake. And why is that, Mai?"

"Ah..." Mai's face suddenly flushed. "I knew someone there. I remember grandpa ever took me to someone's house on the hillside. There was…someone I knew who ever saved me."

"Uh-oh...what have happened?" Taka was wide-eyed with the look of worry on her face.

"I fell into the lake when I was playing alone, I could not swim. And that boy rescued me. The boy was also lying to his grandfather, stating that he was the one who pushed me into the lake while playing so that grandpa would not angry at me. Oh, I remember, he was eventually reprimanded by his grandfather and locked away in storage for one day without being fed. I cried so hard..."

"Oh Mai, you should now realize that your reckless behaviors could conduct a nuisance to others." Taka shook her head.

"That's when I was little...very, very little..." Mai defended herself.

"So maybe that boy was that grandson of the Shibuya-dono, right? Well, maybe now you can return the favor by removing young master's evil gold-digger. So…you will accept this arranged engagement?"

"Mmm...if the purpose of this matchmaking is to drag the young master to the right path and then after that the match would be canceled..."

"Mai...of course Agawa-dono is hoping that the match will lead into a real one." Taka mopped the water that dripped from the basin onto the tatami.

"So, why does grandpa choose me to be matched with the Shibuya descendant?" Mai looked at the ceiling; her restlessness began to disappear little by little. If that match was just an act, she could still handle it.

"Weelllll, isn't that great? That way you can reunite with your beloved hero."

"It's not like that..." Mai sighed quietly. "I mean, grandpa has other granddaughters who are better than me."

"What do you mean by that? But maybe, Agawa-dono chooses you because you ever went to England with Agawa-dono for several times. And the grandson of Shibuya-dono grew up in that country. So maybe, it would be easier for you two to adapt to each other." Taka put the bowl near the door to be carried out later.

"Heee...? Just because of that?" Mai stuck her tongue out. "You're supposed to say something like…that among the granddaughters of grandpa's, I'm at top of the list who has the greatest charm and captivating personality, the most beautiful, intelligent and also resourceful person. Hmm, so he grew up in England…"

"If I say those things, I am afraid that after my death, I will be reincarnated by gods into a donkey, Mai. According to the story from Agawa-dono, the son of Shibuya-dono was a diplomat in England. I do not know the rest of the story." Taka winked at the girl."So, I can tell Agawa-dono that you accept this matchmaking, right?"

"Mmm..." Mai was reddening slightly. "But don't tell grandpa about the boy, will you? We're still not sure whether the Shibuya grandpa wants to match me with is the same boy who saved me before. If you would, let's just tell grandpa that you get to force me to accept it..."

"Eh, what's this? Old love is blossoming again? Don't worry, Mai. I will say to your grandfather that I had to force you, even had your hands and feet tied and then whipped you until you said 'yes'." Taka covered her mouth with her hand, laughing heartily.

"Hey, it's not that blossoming love...I just wanted to see the boy again. First, I had not said thanks at that time and also I want to say sorry to have troubled him. If now I can return the favor to free him from the clutches of the evil, I'd be very happy. That would be like paying my debt."

"Alright Mai." Taka lit the smaller oil lamp and blew the fire from the main lantern, then walked toward the door. "And as punishment for sneaking out tonight, tomorrow you will write an essay in detail about tea and its connection to Zen. Starting from its trip from China when was carried by the Buddhist Monks, until the current presentation right now. It should be finished before noon. And do not forget, Agawa-dono will probably want to talk about this matter in the evening. I will send extra men to keep you in place, so do not think about messing around, you got that?"

"Urrgh..." Mai groaned softly, and raised the blanket up over her head.

"I don't know how you could always trick the servants and the guards. If you repeat it again, I will tell Agawa-dono and have him put the bars for your doors and windows." Taka said softly as she closed the door slowly. "Well, go sleep now. Good night, my lady... Do not forget about the task tomorrow, I'll wait for it in my room and you know I'm not a patient person..."

"I'll be death..." Mai muttered from behind the blanket. She believed that she would have nightmare tonight.

To be continued…

**My head is still full with my sister's wedding, so this is just our short chapter as a prologue. But I do really can't wait to post this story… (Nope, Azu-chan unsheathed her blade and put it on my neck, whispered that I should upload it before the end of this week. Hic-hic, you're such a friend, Azu-chan…)**

**About the title, you'll read it 'Hakushaku no Koi', The Earl's Love. And yes, we took it from one of DEPAPEPE's song. Actually, we love this song and you may find it in YouTube under the title The Love of The Earl. I forget on who made the 3D animation, but that's quite sad story there. Enjoy...**


	2. Chapter 2

Ouww…seems like forever to update. Blame the school for that…!

Disclaimer: surely, like always…I don't have it!

**伯爵の恋**

**Hakushaku no Koi**

'**The Earl's Love'**

**Chapter 2**

Mai looked out from the window of her four horses-drawn carriage. They were on their way to the Shibuya residence. Four days after her conversation with Taka, the Shibuya family has sent their representatives to discuss all about the arrangement. They've made a decision that Mai should stay temporarily at the residence of Shibuya so she could get closer and get to know her soon to be fiancé.

And here she was, bouncing around in an exhausting two-hour journey to the Shibuya residence in the other parts of Tokyo. She was accompanied by her grandfather, and her uncle who was now in the first carriage with some of their men. Now they've reached the entrance way of the main house, greeted by the cherry trees that stood majestically on both side of the road, their white flowers were still not giving up to leave their twig, stuck onto them elegantly and pridefully.

"Mai, starting from now you'll be own your own; your own family won't be there for you anymore. So, be a good girl and do anything that the Shibuya say, okay?" Mr. Agawa spoke to Mai, who sat quietly throughout the journey.

"Grandpa... it's still not too late, let's go home..." said Mai in a low voice. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Mai..." Mr. Agawa sighed, patting her wrists. "You still have Taka and Michiru with you. So, start from now, your house is the Shibuya house. After you're married, that house will be the place you call home. But if you miss us, you still may visit us any time."

"I don't want to get married, grandpa... I just want to take care of you and grandma."

"Mai, of course you're going to get married. Don't worry about us. When you have your own children later, surely you will forget this useless grandfather of yours..."

"Don't talk like that... I will never forget you; I want to be with you till my last breath," tears started streaming down her smoothly powdered cheeks. "Oh right, I'd rather be a priestess. I'll shave my hair and live in a small cottage behind the house. Every day I will pray for you, grandma, uncles, aunts, cousins, and the servants and the workers too."

"Mai, don't talk childish things like that," Mr. Agawa was touched by her wishes, however. He took out a handkerchief and gently wiped Mai's cheeks. "Don't cry, Taka will scold me if I let your make-up ruined."

"I love you, Grandpa..." said Mai between her sobs. "I do really love you…" She couldn't help it, it was her first time to stay far from home without any of her family. In a harsh way, she felt like she was expelled by her family.

"You know I love you too, Mai. Now, now...we're almost there. You have to appear graceful without even a single blemish. Oh my, I don't realize that you've grown into a big girl, a very beautiful lady..." Mr. Agawa still wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Now stop crying and raise your chin. You're an Agawa too, so be proud of yourself."

Mai nodded and tried to smile. No matter how scared she actually was, Mai didn't want to make her grandfather worried. When the gate of the Shibuya residence came into view, Mr. Agawa ordered the coachman to stop and summoned Taka from the other carriage behind them. He ordered the maid to fix Mai's make-up again. For that long awaiting important event, Mai's grandmother had chosen her a beautiful pink kimono, patterned by pretty white sakuras. She also promised that if Mai were to get married, she herself would sew her wedding kimono. Taka perfected Mai's obi as a final touch while Mr. Agawa who was waiting outside smoothed the folds of his haori and hakama carefully.

Mai clutched her grandfather's handkerchief tightly when the horses moved their feet again, as if it was her most valuable talisman in the world. When they had passed the gate, Mai turned his head to his grandfather.

"Grandpa, I will do my best for this task. Please don't be worry; I'm definitely going to try very-very hard. I'll prove it to the world that the Agawa's granddaughter is someone who can be relied upon. Just count on me, grandpa…" Mai clutched her fist in front of her chest with a determined look.

"Hahaha... what were you talking about? What are you going to try hard to? Just have fun, try to be familiar with that Kazuya boy, know and understand him better. And whatever you will face over there, make yourself happy. Do you understand, Mai? Be happy wherever you are…"

Mai nodded. They stopped in front of the main door of the Shibuya house. Some people have been standing at the front door to greet them. Taka helped Mai off of the carriage and then followed Mr. Agawa who was now talking and laughing with someone.

"…with my oldest son Sousuke, you know him," Mr. Agawa patted Mai's uncle's shoulder approvingly. "My wife sent her greeting. She wanted to come along with us, but she sprained her ankle two days ago. She's very disappointed..." Mr. Agawa shifted his position slightly that now he was half-facing her granddaughter. "Well, so this is my granddaughter, Mai Taniyama," Mr. Agawa now introduced her, patting Mai's back affectionately. "Mai, this is my old friend since I was in school, Yoshiyuki Shibuya. And beside him is his wife. I remember you've met them before, I don't know… maybe when you were still playing with toad and mud, I guess." The two old men laughed together.

Mai bowed deeply. The other party behind her also bowed politely.

"Well, she's as beautiful as I remember," said Mrs. Shibuya, laughing. "I still remember the first time you brought her here, Agawa-san. That cute little girl has now become a charming girl. Kazuya'll be please to have a beautiful wife like her..."

Mai's eyes twitched nervously. She was still uncomfortable to be mentioned as someone's wife. Well, someone's soon-to-be wife…

"Ah, why are we just talking here? Let's get inside. Where's Akifumi?" Mr. Shibuya called one of his servants. A young man stepped forward, bowing. "You're responsible for Taniyama and her maids' belonging, bring them to their rooms. And call someone to take care of the horses."

Mai bit her lip nervously as she followed his grandfather. Mrs. Shibuya walked beside her, kindly asked about their journey, her grandmother's health, also the condition of the town where she used to live before. Well, she just stepped her feet on this place for just a couple minutes, and now she had officially the ex-citizen of that lovely place. In that exact second, suddenly Mai missed her town and its people so much.

They went into a certain room. Mai sat between her grandfather and uncle. The servants immediately gave them the hot damp towels to wash their hands, and began pouring tea to refresh the guests.

"Takigawa, where's Kazuya? Why hasn't he shown up?" asked Mrs. Shibuya to the long-haired man who was wearing a gray haori. That young man then bowed slightly and walked out of the room, maybe to pick his master up. Mrs. Shibuya sighed softly, "Please forgive my grandson. He's indeed a bit shy..."

"So, Mai..." said Mr. Shibuya. Mai straightened her head up. "My grandson has a rather difficult personality, I hope you be patient to him for a while. I guarantee after you know him, you'll find out that actually he's a good person. You two will be a very perfect couple. Hopefully within this year we'll hold the wedding. Your engagement will be announced soon. I and your grandfather are still looking for the right day."

"Ahh, I can't wait for the wedding, why we can't have it soon like…next month?" cried Mrs. Shibuya softly. "So I may have great-grandchildren soon. Ah, Agawa-san... it seems that actually we're already that old, huh?"

Mai frowned, ignoring the laughter of her grandfather and the Shibuya couple. If she wasn't mistaken, Taka has said that the engagement wouldn't be made official, and that their status was only to keep the young master away from the geisha who he had been dating. Oh! Mai clenched her fist, realizing that that was only Taka's trick to make her accepted the engagement. That slick women...! Mai looked at her maid who was sitting not far behind. If she really had that super eyes, definitely there would be a series of rusted knives flew off from her eyes, thrust into Taka's head right now, nailed her to the wall of the Shibuya residence's wall. A priceless present from their prospective daughter in-laws. And she definitely would throw salt every day she passed her if, by unfortunate accident, she finally was trapped in that marriage. Grrrr...!

Taka raised her eyebrows as she sipped her tea leisurely, ignoring the anger on Mai's face. Then she smiled as nicely as possible and waved her hand slowly, making a gesture for her young lady that she was not being polite by facing away from their generous host like that. It seemed that that poor girl has gotten some truth hammered inside her head, which made Taka bit her lip, trying so hard not to laugh. Mai scowled at her threateningly before turn her head back.

The young servant who sat beside her, Michiru, asked in a low tone. "What's wrong, Taka-san? What's that smile for?"

"Ah, you'll know it later. But in the meantime it seems that I should avoid myself being in the same room alone with our young lady. So, start from now, I beg you please don't even leave me alone with Mai, okay?" Michiru nodded, although she still didn't get it even a bit.

"Ah, here he is," said Mr. Shibuya cheerfully when that long haired man, Takigawa, returned with a tall boy who bowed slightly before taking his place beside the old man. "So this is my grandson Kazuya Shibuya. What do you think, Shunsuke? Isn't he handsome just like me?"

"Really…" replied Mr. Agawa, he paused to study his friend closely. "I don't remember anyone ever addressed you as handsome. One thing I'm sure of, that you're lucky you have a very handsome grandson. Must be from his grandmother's line…"

Everyone was laughing again.

"…I expect for your guidance..." The Shibuya boy murmured softly while bowing again and then sat on his chair.

"Well, Kazuya... the girl who's sitting in front of you is your future bride. She's pretty, isn't she?" Mr. Agawa patted his shoulder. "His grandfather has entrusted her to us, so treat her well."

Shibuya Kazuya nodded politely. His handsome face was expressionless. Mai's grandfather stared at him, wondering to himself whether Mai and that young man really would be suitable for each other. It seemed that he and his Mai had a very wide difference in characters.

"Ah, now let's just enjoy the food. We have prepared them specially to welcome you. You must be tired and hungry after such a long journey," said Mrs. Shibuya gaily. And the servants were getting busy to serve their masters and the guests.

Mai didn't dare to raise her head even a bit to see the face of her future fiancé. Her face was still flushed, she was still angry to think of Taka's betrayal. She fought back the tears that seemed ready to spill any time by glaring at the teacup in her hand. What should she do now that this engagement business actually was a serious thing? Her hand was aching to reach out to her grandfather, begging him to take her home. But her grandfather's words about honor, about meaning everything that was already said and promised were ringing inside her head. Even though she was cheated to state her approval, she had to think of her family's honor. Meanwhile, the people around her were busy talking about something less serious like the country's current economic conditions and a bit of a political problem.

"Mai," her uncle nudged her gently. Mai's head tilted slightly toward his uncle as he spoke in a very low tone. "You're nervous, huh? I remember that I was nervous too when I was officially introduced to your auntie. So don't worry, that boy must now also feel the same. Well, just relax. Don't look so scared; make your grandfather and uncle proud, alright?"

Mai nodded and put the cup on the table. She took a deep breath to stop her hands from shaking and then took the chopsticks in front of her. Mai tried to put her anger and fear aside by observing the dish that was arranged beautifully. So thankfully now she was able to eat in a rather peaceful sense. She would think of this problem later and tried to find a way so that she could detach herself from this trap called engagement or, she shuddered slightly, the worst of all, arranged marriage.

Kazuya Shibuya ate slowly, opened his mouth only when his grandparents or Mr. Agawa asked for his opinion on something. He occasionally stole a glance at the girl in front of him who still refused to hold her head up. In his eyes, she was just those typical spoiled girls from the rich noble family who used to live with lots of servants and to be served throughout their entire life. Secretly he began listing his plans to release himself from this forced marriage. There was no way in hell he would willingly be parted from his beloved woman, although this time he was a bit worried. Before this, his grandparents would only introduce him to some girls and the talks were only about engagement, not directly expecting a marriage. They were meaning serious about this girl.

The luncheon was like running at the speed of light for Mai. Suddenly it reached the time for her grandfather to leave her. For her staying, Mai would only be accompanied by her personal maid, Taka, and one servant, Michiru. Mai forced herself to walk gracefully behind his grandfather who was still chatting with Mr. and Mrs. Shibuya. That Kazuya Shibuya followed them soundlessly, or rather, reluctantly. Mai didn't care about him, her attention now was how to make his grandfather brought her home too.

"Well, I must return home now. I entrust my granddaughter in your care. I beg for your understanding if she does something unusual that wouldn't come into your mind. That's not her fault, I guess we just spoiled her too much," Mr. Agawa bowed deeply. "Please consider her as your own granddaughter."

Mr. and Mrs. Shibuya returned the respectful act. "Don't worry, we'll treat her like our own grandchild. Maybe that's exactly the fate the grandparents like us, we love to spoil our grandchild..." They laughed softly. Then Mr. Shibuya cleared his throat and whispered onto Mr. Agawa's ear, "…and since I already get used to my own troubled one, there's nothing surprise me anymore."

They parted at the terrace. But Mai still walked her grandfather to the door of the carriage.

"What are you doing? Just get inside and take a rest, I can walk by my own," said Mr. Agawa, smiling.

"But I want to watch your back until you've gone from my view."

Mr. Agawa took a deep breath, putting his arm around Mai's shoulder. Mai thought that that was her only chance, maybe her grandfather would realize that this was really a wrong decision, maybe he would think that this was far too early for her to be married to some stranger, and maybe he loved her so much that that would be unbearable to live without scolding her once in every week anymore, so then he would cancel the arrangement and took her home. Mai looked up to meet her grandfather's eyes, and she knew that that hope was crunched by her grandfather's gaze. He had put some responsibility on her shoulder, now it came her turn to guard her grandfather's honor, by living her life as perfect as she could as Shibuya heir's wife. No, future wife.

"Mai," said Mr. Agawa in a serene tone. "Be a good girl and do everything they say, okay? Don't step out the line. And don't sneak out alone without permission or guards, no matter how curious you are to some weird things out there."

"Ehh...?" Mai raised her eyebrows. She stared at her grandfather in confuse.

"You think that I don't know anything about that, do you?" Mr. Agawa pinched her nose, scowling. "The story about the sakura at night you told Mrs. Shibuya or that little quarrel among the gentlemen over a beautiful horse that triggered a riot at the animal market; it seems that you didn't hear them only from the servants at home. Like I don't know that you were occasionally seen at town in unusual attire? Well, don't do that here, don't trouble the Shibuya. And the most important thing is, there's another responsibility that's weighing your shoulder right now, you must also taking care of your servants here. Don't put them on difficult situation, okay?"

"Grandpa..." Mai suddenly felt like crying again. She quickly took something from the folds of her obi sash and handed it to her grandfather. "This is for you and grandma. Here, I've written everything that you two usually forget. Please stick it somewhere at the place you can see easily. Don't stay up too long for the night during this cold weather, remember your rheumatism. And this is the list of the kabuki performances you've so eager to see. I've checked it in the theater myself to assure the schedule. And don't even allow grandmother's new dog Taro-chan to slip out into that new bonsai garden, he'll mess everything. And don't let grandma work for too long in that garden, she tend to lost track of time whenever she's holding that plant scissor..."

"Jeez..." exclaimed Mr. Agawa when he unfolded the tip, a long parchment rolled itself that it almost touched the ground. "If you look at the whole condition, it seems that this old man of yours really is a useless senile one... So this is what you were doing all this time? Grandpa thought that maybe you planned on something weird again..."

"You were suspicious that I would run away?" Mai whispered dejectfully. Her face frowned in an offense expression.

Mr. Agawa smiled as he folded the paper again and put it in the pocket of his haori sleeve in caution, as if that was his most prized possession in this world. "You're just worry too much. We'll be okay, at least there would be a lot more people who will take over your place to take care of us. Don't worry. Well, just put your concern on yourself. Take care of your own health, and write us sometimes. We'll want to know your story." He got into the carriage in a surprising move despite his age.

"Grandpa, don't forget to take grandma to that flower festival next week," shouted Mai quickly. "And don't be like the last time when you forgot your purse so make sure to bring enough money, because grandma really-really wants that daisy. And now that I'm not there anymore, if your back start to hurt, just tell the servant to prepare a hot water bottle, don't just ignore it. And don't run away or make too much excuse when the monthly doctor comes, okay?"

Her grandfather waved his hand and chuckled, but Mai didn't miss the lone tear that dived into the air. Mai bit her own lip to hold her own tears from falling as the horse started to draw her grandfather away. She just stared at them until they disappeared into the curve of the road.

"Mai, let's get inside," Taka muttered behind her. Mai turned around, only to realize that all the members of the Shibuya family were still standing at the porch, waiting for her.

"Well, your grandpa and grandma are so lucky to have a grandchild like you..." said the smiling Mrs. Agawa. "I wish I have one too..."

"Ehh...?" Mai murmured softly to the old woman walking beside her.

"Ah, never mind…at least now I have you now. But I do really think, maybe that's the difference between boy and girl on their concern about family?" Mrs. Agawa shook her head and then said something to her grandson who stood still beside the doorframe. "Kazuya, why don't you take Mai to her room?"

"If only to show her the room, the servant is more than able to do that. I have some business waiting for me, so I'm going for a while," the boy turned away and quickly left the room. Two men bowed to the Shibuya couple and then retreat away, following their young master.

"Oh dear, really... " groaned Mr. Shibuya grimly. "Mai, please don't mind his attitude. I'll talk to him about this. I apologize on his behalf. The servant will lead you to your room, just rest and have some relax. Just take it like your own home, alright? The servant will show you anything, I give you full access of this house so you may go everywhere you want. I'm afraid I also have some business so I must leave you now. But I expect your presence after dinner in my office..."

Mai nodded and bowed deeply before following one of the servants to her room. They left the western-style main house toward the separated traditional-style building located at the north wing. The wooden-floored hallway connected the main house with the buildings around it and the beautiful Japanese-type garden surrounding them. Mai looked around and watched the beautiful and glorious Mount Fuji afar in astonishment.

Starting today, she has officially become one of these buildings' occupants. And the hellish days were about to begin.

oooOOOOOOooo

If you're wondering about that throwing salt thing, Japanese people throw salt to ward off evil. For example: if their house is robbed, they'll throw salt around their house. Even some gardener would throw salt onto the ground they'll about to work on.

My Japanese friend ever said that she threw salt to her entrance whenever her nosy neighbor came by. And I said, "_Well, since you said 'whenever', so that means that the salt is still unable to ward your evil neighbor off, right? She's just too powerful. Maybe it'll work better if you throw nails directly onto her._"

Yes, I'm the evil. Maybe I should shower myself with the salt.

**To be continued…**

by

Toyama-chan - Azu-chan


End file.
